The Beat Of Your Heart
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Yuu wants to take Touko up on her previous offer.
1. Chapter 1

**Is anyone surprised I'm writing for this series now? I'm only as up-to-date as the anime currently is (ep7 as of the time I'm posting this), and I'm not sure how accurately I can write these girls, but I just tried my best at some absolute fluff so uhh here you go!**

 **Like most of my fics, this was supposed to be a quick little idea, but as I wrote it just expanded and kind of went off the hinges so now it's long and has like 3 other scenes I didn't originally plan but! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yagate Kimi ni Naru.**

* * *

The Beat Of Your Heart

Chapter 1.

Yuu had been asked by her teacher to carry some documents to the office, and after dutifully dropping them off, she'd headed straight back to class.

It isn't _her_ fault she just so _happened_ to pass by the gymnasium, or that it just so _happened_ that Touko's class was playing volleyball there.

But it _might_ have been her fault when she specifically start seeking her upperclassman out and paused in the open doorway just to watch her.

It's a bit strange to see her in her gym clothes of a t-shirt and shorts, and with her long hair tied back into a tight ponytail. With Sayaka's support, they manage to send the ball back every time, in perfect sync.

Yuu is taken aback by how quick Touko is to react, and how powerful her jumps and strikes are. It still surprises her a bit that Touko is the studious type as well as the athletic type, though she probably should have expected it given all the demands Yuu knows she puts on herself.

She lingers for a moment, just to watch her, just to observe another hardworking side of Touko that she displays to others. Yuu's trying to figure out if it's all just another act or if she truly enjoys volleyball when the match whistle blows.

"Crap-"

But it's too late to run and hide. Sayaka has already tapped Touko's shoulder and exposed Yuu. Touko whirls around with a bright smile already forming on her lips.

"Koito-san!"

"Erm..."

Touko scurries over to the doorway to meet her, beaming some extrovert energy that makes Yuu flinch. Touko grabs both of her hands in her mirth.

"Koito-san! What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Um, yeah. I was just dropping something off. I'm heading back now." She pulls her hands away, and Touko lets her go.

"Oh, I see. Did you stop by to watch my match?"

"Y-You've got the wrong idea..." But _does_ she? Yuu tapers off, running a hand through her bangs.

Touko tilts her head curiously, like a puppy.

"Well if you've got a few minutes to spare, why don't you watch our final match? It's our class' championships!"

"I mean, I should probably..." But Yuu's refusal dies away on her tongue as she gazes up into Touko's shimmering eyes. Yuu quickly looks down at the floor. "That is... I guess I delivered the papers pretty quickly... I should be able to spare a few minutes..."

"Really? That's great!" Touko claps. "Now I'm even more motivated to do my best!"

"Uh-"

The whistle blows. Touko whirls around and starts jogging back toward the court.

"I'll show you my best effort, Koito-san!"

"Uh... sure..." Yuu can only watch her cross the gym and return to her team. The aura she's emitting now is all but glowing. Yuu heaves a sigh and leans against the wall. "What am I doing...?"

It really won't hurt just to stay for a few minutes, but she can't help feeling she's using it as an excuse. If Touko hadn't asked her, would she have stayed to watch on her own? Yuu shakes her head vigorously.

 _That doesn't matter! I'm staying now, and that's that..._

She crosses her arms, slightly annoyed at herself and at the situation in general as she watches Touko's team get into formation. Touko glances over her shoulder, and Yuu catches her eye. She almost feels inclined to run and hide again until she remembers Touko already knows she's there.

So Yuu gives a stiff smile and a thumbs-up.

And she can practically _see_ Touko's energy levels rising, like a tea kettle about to start squealing.

The match begins and Touko is on the ball right from the start. She probably serves and returns it half as many times as the rest of her teammates combined. She runs to return every hit whilst still being aware of her own area, and not imposing on anyone else's space.

Yuu watches, both envious and amazed at her skills.

 _She's tall, so she's great for blocking the other team's hits. And she can jump really high._

After a few minutes of observing, Yuu's all but forgotten about the fact that she should probably be heading back to class soon. She's gotten far too invested in watching the game. Though she's really only been watching one person.

As expected, Touko's chemistry with Sayaka is impeccable once again. But toward the end of their match a particularly hard serve of the ball from the opposite team has Sayaka stumbling after she hits it.

Yuu tenses.

 _There wasn't enough force to send it back over!_

Without realizing it, she opens her mouth and calls out.

"Nanami-senpai!"

She immediately covers her mouth when she realizes what she's done, as it earns her several puzzled and amused glances from her upperclassmen, including Sayaka.

But Touko doesn't have the time to be surprised or spare her a glance. She jumps high to push the ball the rest of the way over the net to complete Sayaka's return. She hits with such force and speed the other team doesn't have enough time to react before it's bounced to the floor on their side.

Because of her desperate jump, Touko also ends up crashing to the floor - hard enough to make Yuu wince. She gasps, but refrains from calling out this time. Sayaka is already there to help her up anyway. From what Yuu can tell Touko is all smiles in spite of Sayaka's scoldings.

 _I guess she's okay then..._

The whistle blows and the match is won in their favor.

"We did it!" Touko exclaims rather breathlessly. "We won the championships, Sayaka!"

"I just wish you'd be more careful. But I'm glad you're all right, and that we won."

Touko is swarmed by her classmates for congratulations, and Yuu feels it's about time to take her leave. But then she hears that cheerful voice calling out for her.

"Koito-san!"

"Eh?"

Touko makes quite the scene of rushing over to Yuu, but what's even more dramatic is how she throws both arms around her exuberantly and hugs her.

"We did it! We won, Koito-san!"

"N-Nanami-senpai!" Yuu desperately tries to fight her off for the sake of not only her own appearance, but Touko's as well.

But it seems the upperclassmen are all willing to forgive such an outburst of emotion on Touko's part due to the nature of the victory. Everyone else is cheering and hugging and high-fiving as well, so there's no issue with the president getting caught up in the moment and celebrating with her first-year assistant.

Once Yuu realizes they aren't being judged, she relaxes just a little and stops struggling. Touko is far too happy about this. Yuu would never forgive herself if she pushed her away now. So she accepts her fate of being crushed for a moment, maintaining a deadpan expression as Touko all but smothers her in affection.

Yuu can tell she's still out of breath from all the sportsplay. She can even feel Touko's pulse pounding hard up against her chest.

It reminds her of the time they were in her room together, when Touko had offered to share her heartbeat. Yuu can still remember how fast and nervous Touko's pulse had felt in the flutter of her wrist.

But this is different now. Tactfully, Yuu turns her head sideways to rest her ear against Touko's collar. Her heart is beating much harder and much more quickly than Yuu would ever have imagined it could. Then again, she herself had never been one for much strenuous physical activity before, so she supposes it wouldn't bother someone like Touko who's used to it.

"Still... it's really fast."

"Hm? Did you say something, Koito-san?"

"Huh? N-No. Rather... Nanami-senpai, could you let me go now?"

"Hm? A-Ah, o-of course!" Touko releases her and takes a step back, instantly flustered and blushing as she hides both hands behind her back. "I'm sorry. I just got carried away..."

Yuu sighs and shrugs.

"It's fine. Everyone else is doing the same thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just try to control yourself, Nanami-senpai. You're the Student Council President, remember?"

"Of course!" Touko smiles, ever thankful for Yuu's forgiveness. "Ah! Koito-san, your class! You should go!"

Yuu stiffens.

"Crap, you're right-"

"If your teacher gives you a hard time, just tell him I stopped to talk with you! Either way, thank you for staying to cheer me on, Koito-san! I'm sure that's what let me make that winning hit!"

"S-Sure. I'll see you later, then."

With this, Yuu hurries off back down the hallway toward her classroom. Luckily her teacher isn't upset with her for being a bit tardy; not wanting to throw Touko under the bus or use her as an excuse, she explains she'd stopped at the restroom on the way back.

Yuu settles down at her desk to concentrate on the rest of the lecture.

But for some reason she keeps shivering every now and again, even though it isn't cold outside or inside the building.

She already knows it's because she's missing the warmth of Touko's embrace, but she won't let herself admit it.

* * *

When classes end for the day, Yuu heads out to the Student Council's building as per usual.

She's expecting to find Touko typing away at her laptop as always, but to her surprise she finds Sayaka doing that instead. Touko is shelving books and documents. Trying not to let the role-swap puzzle her that much, Yuu greets them.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon."

"Ah, Koito-san! Good afternoon!" Of course Touko gives her a grin. "Thanks again for supporting our match!"

"Sure." Yuu takes her seat and gets to work.

And all throughout their time together that afternoon, she steals a few more glances at Touko than she typically might have. She doesn't even know why, but she feels her president is acting a bit more strangely than usual.

Touko doesn't stop to type at her laptop even once, and she asks the boys to bring her anything she needs from across the room, whereas normally she wouldn't want to burden them and would do it herself. She's a bit slower than usual with shelving the books and documents as well.

Yuu notices right away, and she can tell Sayaka has her suspicions as well.

When Yuu brings them tea halfway into the afternoon, Touko picks up her cup with both hands and sips at it quickly before putting it back down. Yuu finds herself inadvertently sharing a look with Sayaka before swiftly looking elsewhere.

Throughout the rest of the session, Touko acts _just_ oddly enough to warrant concern, but not _quite_ enough for the others to be sure if they're just over-thinking.

When it's finally time to head home, the boys are off quickly. Yuu is debating saying something to Touko when Sayaka naturally beats her to it.

"Say, Touko, are you-"

"Ah, Sayaka!" Touko smiles and walks over to the table, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Thanks for typing everything up today. Sorry, I just felt like a change of pace."

"I see. It's no problem." Sayaka seems miffed that Touko had avoided hearing the intended statement. But before she can get back on track, Touko is already moving around the table to Yuu's side.

"Say, Koito-san? Can I walk back with you today? I need to get a few books."

Yuu's just finished checking the contents of her bag to make sure she's got everything she needs before going home.

"Whether you walk back the same way as me or not doesn't make a difference to me."

"There you go being all aloof again." Touko picks up her own bag and slings it over her shoulder. "Thanks again, Sayaka. Good work!"

"Right. Good work today."

Yuu actually feels a little guilty about walking with Touko today when Sayaka had clearly been intent on doing so, at least for a bit. She flashes her upperclassman a brief reassuring glance that vows to find out once and for all what's up with Touko.

Sayaka seems to understand her meaning, because she dips her head, relinquishing the situation to her. Yuu timidly says goodbye to her before scurrying outside with Touko strolling more leisurely behind her.

She has an inkling about what could be bothering Touko, and at least now that she's alone with her she can confirm or deny her suspicions.

She doesn't go straight for the kill though. Yuu eases into things.

"So, are you just coming home with me so you can be at my place again?"

"N-No! I actually need to pick up some books this time!"

"Hmm, really?"

"Really!" Touko's face is bright red. "Geez, Koito-san, you can be harsh sometimes..."

Yuu chuckles, and Touko only pouts harder.

They walk back through town in silence for a bit, enjoying the warm afternoon side by side. It's around the time when they're about to cross the railroad tracks when Yuu makes her move.

"Nanami-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hold hands?"

Touko nearly stumbles.

"I-Is that okay? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Th-Then if you're okay with it..." She squeezes her eyes closed and tenses up, as though bracing herself for something.

Yuu reaches out slowly until she makes contact with her hand.

Touko flinches.

Yuu curls her fingers around her wrist and gives a gentle squeeze.

That does it.

Touko inhales sharply and makes a whimpering sound, but her pride doesn't let any words come out. Even so, it's enough evidence to prove Yuu's theory.

"I knew it," she sighs, letting go of Touko's hand. "Nanami-senpai, you hurt your hand earlier in gym class when you fell, didn't you?"

"Wh- H-How did-"

"You didn't type anything at the Student Council today, and you kept having Maki-kun carry stuff you should've been able to handle yourself. You couldn't even hold your tea with just one hand, and now you can't even hold my hand. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"W-Well, I mean..." Touko glances over but can't look her in the eye when Yuu is glaring like that. Yuu brings a hand to her forehead and sighs.

"Why didn't you go to the nurse?"

Touko lifts her injured hand to her chest and mumbles. "It isn't that bad. I don't even think it's sprained or anything. It's just a bit sore."

"But what if it _is_ sprained?" Yuu stops right in front of her and stares sternly up into her eyes, freezing her in place. But seeing how guilty Touko seems now, Yuu softens her voice a little.

"I understand you don't want to let your weaknesses show, especially in front of Saeki-senpai and the others. But you're with me now. It's just us. Isn't this what I'm here for? You can be as honest and as weak around me as you want, Nanami-senpai. I don't mind."

She finishes with a smile, but it doesn't seem to make Touko feel any better. The older girl pouts at her.

"That's not just 'what you're here for', Koito-san. Don't make it sound like that's the only reason I want to be with you."

"Right, right. You also like me."

"I-It's not just that, either!" By this point Touko is so flustered her entire face has gone red as far as her ears. Yuu chuckles again.

"So long as you understand. You don't have to grin and bear it, Nanami-senpai. If something hurts, you can tell me, be it your hand or your heart."

Touko closes her eyes again and looks away, muttering something under her breath. Yuu steps closer.

"Did you say something?"

Touko whirls around in exasperation.

"I said you're unfair, Koito-san! Saying such kind things to me... when you don't even..."

Yuu feels something unpleasant squirm in her chest. She hadn't meant to hurt her with this. She takes another step closer, until she catches Touko's eye again.

"Sorry... if it seemed like I was leading you on."

"It's all right."

"Is it really? Don't tread on your own feelings so much."

Touko wipes her arm across her face as if hoping it'll clear away the furious blush that's taken over.

"Then... will you make it up to me...?"

Yuu gives her a hopeless smile.

"Fine, fine. You still want to hold hands, right?"

"Yes..."

Yuu moves around to Touko's other side and offers her palm. Touko shyly accepts it with her good hand this time.

They walk across the train tracks and down the sidewalk in silence, but Yuu can tell Touko is quietly basking in glee now that she's holding her hand.

With all of that out of the way, Yuu assumes Touko will simply head home at her own station, but she passes right by it and continues on with her. Yuu gives her a pensive look.

"You're really still gonna come home with me?"

"I actually need books!"

"Uh-huh."

"Koito-san!"

Yuu laughs again at having made her blush for the umpteenth time this afternoon.

She leads Touko back to her family's bookstore and only lets go of her hand at the last possible second. They step inside, and Touko immediately bows and greets Yuu's mother, who is delighted to have her.

Touko browses for a bit, convincing Yuu that she really did need to buy some books. She stands with her mother and waits for Touko to finish so she can wish her farewell. But of course, her mother won't allow it.

"Yuu, you're not just going to send this nice senpai of yours home after she came all the way here, are you? Don't be rude. Take her up to your room and offer her some tea."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she mumbles. "But all right."

Touko makes her purchase and holds her bag of books with her good hand. That and her school bag are on her left side, which looks odd to Yuu who knows she's right-handed.

Touko comes to her to say goodbye for the afternoon.

"Thank you for having me, Koito-san!" she bows. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Hold on," Yuu sighs. Her mother gives her a jab with her elbow. Yuu groans and tries to sound more polite. "I mean, please wait, Nanami-senpai. If you have a moment, please let me offer you some tea, since you came all the way here."

"Really? A-Ah I mean, y-you don't have to do that..."

"Please. I insist."

In spite of Yuu's deadpan, Touko gratefully accepts.

"Then if you're sure, I'd love to have some!"

Yuu sighs again, but sees no real harm in any of it. She offers Touko another smile.

"All right. Then please come with me."

"R-Right."

Yuu leads the way, and Touko scurries behind her up the stairs.

As soon as Yuu makes it to her bedroom, she sighs again and opens the door, but when she turns back she finds Touko several paces behind. Blushing and fidgeting, she looks as nervous as she had the first time she'd been invited up here. Yuu waits for her to get her bearings and reach the doorway, then ushers her inside.

"Please make yourself at home. I'll get started on the tea."

"Ah, r-right. Thank you..."

Yuu puts down her bag and then exits the room once more, and by that point Touko hasn't even budged.

 _I guess she's still nervous about being in her crush's room, even though she's already done this..._

Perhaps it's for the better this time, because Yuu still has something she's curious about - something she wants to learn from her.

She heads to the kitchen and prepares the tea quickly, before Rei can come home and ask her who her visitor is; Yuu knows she'll only tease her about it.

As soon as the tea is done she picks up the tray with both cups and begins heading back upstairs.

"It's ready- Nanami-senpai? You still haven't sat down yet?"

"Hm? A-Ahh, right! I forgot!" She must have been spacing out all that time just standing there looking around Yuu's room. But now she puts her bag down and takes a few steps toward the little table in the center of the room before quickly turning back to her host. "Would you like me to help carry that?"

"No way. People with injured wrists don't get to carry things in other peoples' houses."

"Er-"

"Please sit down, Nanami-senpai."

"Right..." She seems almost guilty now as she takes a seat – the same spot she had last time, closest to Yuu's bed – and kneels onto the floor cushion. Yuu sits across from her and places down the tea cups. She can clearly tell Touko is still on-edge judging by her stiff posture and nervous gaze. Yuu tries to ease her nerves a bit.

"I'm surprised you aren't sick of tea by now," she says.

Touko looks up shyly and smiles.

"I'll never get sick of it. Especially if it means getting to spend some time with you, Koito-san." She reaches for her cup with her right hand, seemingly forgetting that it's injured, and flinches as soon as she tries to pick up the cup. She quickly reaches out with her left to ensure it doesn't spill. Yuu makes a move to help her, leaning across the table right away to support her grip.

"Careful! What if you burn yourself?" She holds firmly onto Touko's hands on her tea cup and gently has her set it back down. "Would you like some ice for your wrist? You really should have gone to the nurse and done that sooner."

"I-It's fine, really."

"If you can't even type or pick up a tea cup, is it really fine, Nanami-senpai? I understand you don't want to worry others, but the cold hard truth is that if you keep bottling stuff up inside it's eventually going to overflow, and won't that be an even bigger burden on everyone else?"

Perhaps she went a little too far that time, because Touko visibly flinches. She doesn't look up at her, but rather keeps her gaze focused on her lap. Yuu waits patiently and readily for her response.

At last, Touko heaves a sigh and caves.

"Then, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course I wouldn't. That's why I offered. Wait here."

She leaves Touko once again to head to the kitchen, where she pours some ice into a small ziplock baggie and wraps it in a wash cloth. When she returns, she finds Touko still hasn't touched her tea nor lifted her face. Yuu sits down directly beside her, and only that seems to wake her from her trance.

"K-Koito-san-"

"You're so sensitive, senpai. Don't take everything to heart so much. Here, lemme see your hand."

Touko flashes her another bashful glance before timidly lifting her right hand. Yuu takes it very gently, supporting her forearm from underneath as she holds the ice on top. She feels Touko flinch and shiver, and hears her suck in a sharp breath.

"It's cold!"

"Of course it is. How's the pain?"

Touko is rigid for a moment longer before she relaxes just a little bit, though she still remains relatively tense.

"It's not so bad..."

"That's good."

"I-I can do it myself from here, Koito-san."

"Nope. My grandma taught me this way. You shouldn't let the injured person treat themselves or else they might get even more hurt."

"B-But, like this..." Touko's cheeks become an even darker shade of pink, and she has to look away again. "I don't think my heart can take it..."

She looks like she's about to cry, but from glee or from nervousness Yuu can't really tell. Perhaps a little of both.

But Yuu doesn't relinquish her grip on the ice or on Touko. She rotates Touko's hand a little, turning the underside of her wrist up and resting the ice there instead. Her fingertips brush just barely against the faint fluttering underneath.

And just like last time, she can feel Touko's pulse flitting frantically, perhaps even faster than last time. It works in Yuu's favor though, because that's what she'd been curious about since this morning.

She lets her eyes travel over Touko, who's now turned away from her as much as possible without pulling her hand back. Her eyes are closed and her blush is feverish, and little whimpers keep escaping her lips. Yuu can easily feel her pulse in her wrist, but it isn't like earlier today, after the volleyball game.

When Touko had hugged her then in her merriment, Yuu had felt her heart directly, pounding hard and excited up against her chest, so much so that it nearly shook her entire body.

It had made her... a little jealous. That something else would make Touko's heart beat faster than Yuu's own presence did. She doesn't even fully understand it herself, but that's what she's chalked it up to.

Of course rigorous physical activity would do that to a person, even someone who's used to athletic demands like Touko. But for some reason she can't properly explain, it's just been _bugging_ her.

Presently, Yuu rotates Touko's hand again and moves the ice with care. Her pulse hasn't calmed down at all. In fact, it's probably gotten faster.

Maybe this is cruel of her. No – it's _definitely_ cruel of her.

But Yuu just can't help herself, especially when it's Touko.

"Nanami-senpai?"

"Y-Yes?" Touko cracks an eye open and flashes her a glance that's almost pleading. "K-Koito-san, it's really fine now. Y-You don't have to-"

"Does your offer still stand?"

"...Eh?"

Yuu crawls a little closer. Touko yelps and presses her back deeper into the side of the bed. She mostly forgets how to breathe.

"W...What offer? What do you mean...?"

Yuu gingerly lies Touko's wrist in her lap, but still keeps ahold of her hand and the ice as she inches a bit closer.

"Your offer from last time. I want to listen."

"...Eh?"

"To your heart."

Touko's jaw drops for a second, and it feels like her heart actually _stops_ beating. She sputters for breath and for words, but Yuu doesn't retreat. She keeps her hands on Touko's and remains comfortably in her personal space, even though she knows it's killing _her_.

She watches the conflicting emotions flash through Touko's eyes, everything from excitement and glee to uncertainty and terror. The poor girl flounders for words, and her face gets redder and redder with every passing thump of her heart.

"I... Th-That..." She inhales sharply, but chokes on it and ends up squeaking. "I-I..."

Yuu gives her a moment, maintaining her perfectly calm demeanor as Touko spirals into an unceremonious mess. When she still hasn't managed to respond coherently, Yuu relents and leans back.

"It's fine if you don't want me to anymore."

"N-No!" Touko all but shrieks, then quickly covers her mouth with the hand Yuu isn't holding. She's all but panting for breath, and Yuu can see tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. She shakes her head, mentally reprimanding herself.

 _I_ am _just being cruel to her after all._

"It's okay, senpai. I'm sorry. You don't have to force yourself-"

"I-I'm not forcing myself!" she blurts. "I-I just... need to find a bit more courage..."

Yuu gives her a tiny smile.

"Nanami-senpai, it's all right. I shouldn't have asked after refusing your offer last time."

"B-But I want you to!" Touko wails, then quickly lowers her voice. "I-I mean I... m-my offer still stands, Koito-san... I-If you want to, th-then please... please go ahead..."

Yuu narrows her eyes.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I-If I do, it'll be from happiness..."

"Either way, it'd be an inconvenience to have to explain to my family if my senpai passed out in my room."

"I-I'll do my best not to..." She makes full eye contact with Yuu for about half a second before she's looking away again and squeezing her eyes shut.

Yuu is conflicted about it all now. At first she'd really wanted to try this because she'd been genuinely curious, but now she just doesn't want Touko to get so worked up she passes out.

But she can't back down now - not when Touko is expecting her to go through with it. Even if she's trembling and on the verge of tears, she's evidently very eager to have Yuu try it.

Therefore, Yuu slowly moves as close to her as possible, letting go of the bag of ice for now and letting it slide onto the floor between them. If she wants to be close enough to listen to Touko's heart, she can't have her arms getting in the way, so she wraps them gently around her – one around the small of her back and the other around her stomach.

She's been close to her before when they've kissed, but she's never been _this_ close. Only earlier today when Touko had hugged her in exuberance after the match.

But at that point they'd been in a noisy gymnasium full of cheering, shouting people.

Now it's very different.

They're alone in her room, in the place where Yuu feels the most comfortable in the world, with the calming scent of tea and the warm rays of the afternoon sun settling in. It's quiet and peaceful, though in contrast she can tell there's complete chaos happening inside of Touko.

Yuu can feel her quivering all over, hear the strangled fragments of her breath as she tries to remember how to keep her lungs functioning. She wants to give her a second to adjust, but she feels that might just be prolonging the difficulties for her. So she just goes straight in for the kill this time.

Hugging Touko around her stomach, she slouches in against her chest. Touko makes a sound somewhere between a whimper and a squeal as her breath hitches in her throat.

Yuu can hear it. She can hear a lot of things.

She turns her head and presses her ear flush up against Touko's collar. She can hear the clipped nervous breath she's trying to take, she can hear all the little sounds she's making in the back of her chest-

-but most of all she can hear the pounding of her heart.

Not just hear it either; she can _feel_ it.

And somehow it's different from before, from after the volleyball match. She can't quite figure it out, but it's _different_ somehow...

Yuu loses her train of thought momentarily as she hears more noises trying to configure themselves in Touko's chest. When she finally inhales enough breath to use it, she tries her best to speak.

"K-K-Koito-san..."

She really does sound like she's about to pass out. Yuu grimaces, but isn't willing to move back just yet unless it's absolutely necessary.

"What is it?" Her calm, smooth, unaffected tone is a dire, almost comical contrast to Touko's disastrous attempt at speech.

"Ah... th-that is... m-my arms... c-can I...?"

Yuu opens her eyes briefly. While she's made comfortable purchase hugging Touko, Touko has her arms up in the air like some criminal, and she's trembling beneath the weight of them, unsure of what to do. Yuu sighs.

"They're your arms, Nanami-senpai. You can do whatever you'd like with them."

"Ah... are you sure...?"

"I'm sure."

Touko whimpers again, and Yuu still can't tell if it's more happy or pained.

Slowly, Touko lowers her shaking arms until they're draped lightly across Yuu's back. She gives a squeeze to help herself find purchase, but it doesn't stop the quivering.

Yuu can't help but feel guilty about all of this now, but she's already in this mess, so she's going to see it through. Besides, she still needs a surefire answer to her personal query.

She closes her eyes again and tries to concentrate on Touko's rapid heartbeat, but there's still so many other things going on. Touko is trembling as though she'd just run through a blizzard. She's even started to gasp softly for breath. Yuu opens her eyes again, but can't see her expression when she looks up.

"Nanami-senpai... your heart's beating really hard. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I... I'm sure..."

"You don't seem okay at all."

"I-I am-"

"You can barely speak."

"J-Just... don't move yet..." she gasps. "I-If you do... I feel my heart might burst out of my chest..."

"You're _definitely_ not okay."

Touko squeezes her a little harder.

"P-Please, Koito-san..."

"You want me to stay?"

"Y-Yes... I know it may not seem like it, but... I'm really happy..." She manages to inhale, and Yuu can feel her chest move with the breath. A second later Touko exhales, and it still trembles, but it seems a bit steadier somehow.

"Fine," Yuu mumbles. "Just please don't forget to breathe, senpai."

"I'll do my best..."

At the very least now that she's gotten to rest her arms, she seems to be a bit less tense, though Yuu wouldn't say she's anywhere _near_ relaxed yet.

She can tell Touko is trying to get ahold of herself by the way she's taking deeper breaths.

She's _trying_. Yuu can tell she really is.

But not a minute later she hears hiccups working their way into Touko's throat, and her heart starts jolting.

Yuu sighs again.

"Senpai. If it's enough to make you cry, you're _really_ not okay."

Touko lets her voice out into a loud sob that she quickly muffles by leaning forward to bury her face into Yuu's shoulder.

"N-No, I... I promise I'm okay..."

"You're just really happy?"

"Yes..." she sniffles. "I'm really, _really_ happy, Koito-san..."

"You sure show it in ways that make it seem like you're miserable."

This time Touko actually attempts a small laugh.

"Sorry. Thanks for worrying about me, Koito-san."

It puts Yuu at ease a little. At least she can tell for sure that Touko isn't actually uncomfortable with all of this. But it had probably been unfair of Yuu to spring it on her so suddenly today. Even if the tears are tears of joy, she still feels guilty for having done something to make her cry at all.

Yuu presses herself a little closer to her, because it really does feel like Touko's heart might burst out if she doesn't hold it in place herself.

"You say you're all right... but how am I supposed to believe that someone who's crying and shaking and whose heart is about to give out is 'all right'? I'm not convinced, senpai."

She feels Touko squeeze her a little harder, a little closer. When she next inhales, she actually manages to speak clearly.

"That's because you've never been in love, Koito-san."

Yuu blinks.

"Eh?"

She can't see Touko's face like this, but judging by the way she's hugging her and the smile she can hear in her words now, she seems to be speaking genuinely.

"That's what I think, at least. Because when you're in love... when you like someone as much as I like you... you experience a lot of emotions all at once... Sometimes it makes you so nervous you forget how to speak, and sometimes it makes you so happy you start to cry, and sometimes your heart pounds so hard it almost stops... Nothing really makes sense, and yet it feels like everything is just right."

She lets out a long, steady sigh, and Yuu feels her chest deflate. There are a few more lingering hiccups bubbling up in her collar, but for the most part she's stopped shaking so hard. Her heart is still doing backflips, but it doesn't feel as powerful as it had before.

"Well..." Yuu mumbles. "I definitely believe you on that. There's plenty of proof right here. But please don't let your heart beat so quickly that it stops altogether. I _really_ wouldn't be able to explain that to my family."

"It's... not exactly up to me..."

"Then please take a few breaths and try to calm down, senpai."

She hears Touko sigh before breathing in again much more slowly. Her heart is still drumming in Yuu's ear, but it's not a thundering stampede like it was before. It's still very fast, but feels a bit lighter now.

As Touko begins to calm herself down, Yuu closes her eyes once again to focus on the rhythm of her heart. At the very least now she knows firsthand the full extent of what kind of affect she has on her. It's similar to the aftereffects of an intense volleyball tournament, and yet it's somehow different. Touko's heart is still beating just as quickly and with just as much fervor, but it isn't just out of elation at having won a game this time.

Based on what she'd read about in books and heard about in songs and movies, Yuu had always thought being in love made a person's heart race out of glee. But now she knows that isn't entirely true. Rather, that's just one part of many.

Now she knows love doesn't just make your heart skip a beat because you're happy.

Now she knows love can make you shake and tremble, that it can make you cry because you're so incredibly nervous or so relieved, that it can make your heart beat impossibly fast or almost stop altogether.

Love is something much more powerful and profound than she'd ever imagined.

It's scary. It's intimidating.

But...

A smile curls on her lips now as she listens to Touko's heartbeat. It flutters and sings like a bird freed from a cage. She can feel Touko breathing in more deeply than ever before, as though wanting to absorb every possible ounce of air in this moment and engrave it into her soul. When she exhales, it still trembles a little, but it's the most blissful sound she's ever heard.

Yuu hugs her a little tighter and nuzzles closer.

 _No fair. Why can't I react like this? I've never felt as many emotions as she's feeling now in my entire life... I want to feel those things too, all at once..._

But with how strongly Touko's joy is leaking into the atmosphere, Yuu can't even be disappointed by her own inability to experience that same joy. Touko's mirth is contagious, and it paints a smile across Yuu's lips before she knows it.

 _Well, even if I can't feel like that, it's still nice to let someone else feel that way. So long as she doesn't actually pass out..._

Touko had grown quiet in the past few minutes, enough to warrant a bit of concern. Her pulse has dropped back into something more normal, and her breathing has evened out as well. Slowly, Yuu lifts her head just a little bit.

"Senpai?"

"...Hm...?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Mm? Ah-!" Touko promptly straightens up from where she'd started slouching against the side of the bed. "I-I'm sorry! I'd just gotten so comfortable-"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'exhausted.' I swear you nearly had a heart-attack because of this."

"B-But it's because I was so happy!"

"That's no reason to give yourself a heart-attack!"

"I-It wasn't my fault," Touko pouts. "If anything it's yours, Koito-san..."

"All I did was take you up on the offer you made last time. You're the one who reacted so strongly."

"I don't exactly have a choice in the matter!" Touko's heart starts pounding again, and Yuu almost laughs.

"You get flustered way too easily, senpai."

"Only with you..." Touko hides her face in her shoulder once again, and Yuu chuckles. She gives her another moment to recover, and waits until her heartbeat has slowed again before she starts easing herself away.

"Well, in the end I did gather some vital information with all of this." She finally straightens up enough to see Touko's face again. It's still very pink, and her eyes shoot open wide now.

"Information? What do you-"

"Don't worry about it. What's most important is that it made you really happy _without_ giving you a heart-attack." She pauses, then narrows her eyes. "You weren't lying about that, were you?"

"N-No! I really _was_ happy, Koito-san! So, so happy I can't even put it into words!" Touko grabs both of her hands in spite of her own sore wrist and squeezes in earnest. Yuu can tell she's telling the truth.

"All right, good."

"B-But what did you mean by gather informa-"

"Ah geez, look at the time. Shouldn't you head start heading to the station soon, senpai?"

"Oh, you're right! I need to get going! Ah, b-but I didn't even drink any of the tea you made me yet!" She hastily picks up her now-lukewarm cup with both hands and takes a quick sip before putting it back down. She staggers to her feet, finding that her legs are still weak from the previous ordeal, so Yuu jumps up right away to help support her.

Touko picks up her bag, and Yuu walks her downstairs into the bookstore, where Touko politely says goodbye to her mother and grandmother in the shop. Yuu walks her outside into the warm evening air and finally lets go of her.

"Are you sure you're okay, senpai? You'll be able to make it home by yourself?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be fine." She meets Yuu's gaze for half a second before blushing and turning away. Yuu feels that guilt prickling in her gut again.

"Sorry about today, senpai. I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"N-Not at all!" Touko whirls right back around to face her with earnest eyes. "L-Like you said, it was my idea originally. And I really did mean it when I said it made me happy. I feel like I won't be able to sleep tonight because I'll still be so happy about it!"

"No, please get some rest. We still have school tomorrow."

"I'll try my best." Touko smiles and gives a little wave. "Thank you for inviting me over, Koito-san. And thanks for the ice. My wrist feels much better."

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow, Nanami-senpai."

"Bye! See you tomorrow, Koito-san!"

With that, Touko twirls around and begins making her way down the sidewalk. She's clearly trying to walk normally, but Yuu can tell there's a brilliant, merry aura wafting off of her. She can't help but smile as she watches her go until she's out of sight.

Eventually Yuu retreats back to her room. Only then does she realize Touko had forgotten the bag of books she'd purchased.

"I'll give them to her tomorrow at school..."

Yuu takes a seat on the floor at her table where her own cup of tea has gone cool. But it feels strange to look up now and find Touko's spot empty. So she slowly crawls around to sit in her spot instead.

Yuu picks up Touko's cup and drinks from the spot where her lips had touched.

And she can't be sure, but just maybe her own heart skips a beat, just a little.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this fic's turned into as gay a disaster in writing as Touko is as a person. I was so eager when that scene happened in the anime but slightly disappointed we didn't get to see it happen for real (just felt her wrist! Gaaahh!) so yeah of course I had to write it myself. And as I was writing I got an idea for a ch2 so expect that soon!**

 **Not really sure I've gotten writing them down very well (or at least not Yuu, Touko feels all right), and the idea itself was more self-indulgence than anything, but I hope you enjoyed anyway and will read ch2!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I wrote this last week and didn't get to post it before episode 7 aired and then I realized I'd written something that literally happens in canon but I'd already written it so... oops here it is anyway.**

 **Also, I wrote this before it was revealed Yuu starts calling Touko by her first name, so some of that is a little inconsistent.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yagate Kimi no Naru.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

In retrospect, Yuu probably could have done things a little differently if she'd wanted to ensure she didn't neglect to bring Touko's forgotten books to her at school today. She'd left the bag on the floor in her room next to her own school bag, but the latter was bigger and had blocked the former from immediate view.

Yuu had also slept in a bit this morning, which meant she'd rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs without a second thought. It wasn't until she was already halfway through her walk to school when she remembered Touko's books, but realized it was far too late now.

But she pushes all that to the back of her mind for the moment as she meets with Akari and Koyomi, and walks the rest of the way to school with them.

Once they're on campus, Yuu keeps her eyes open for Touko; she hadn't wanted to bother her with a text message when she could just easily explain things in-person.

She finds her upperclassman lingering near the shoe lockers. The second Touko sees her, a smile blooms across her lips.

"Good morning, Koito-san! Glad it's Friday?"

Yuu switches her shoes at her locker nearby.

"Good morning, senpai." She glances around to make sure no one else is within earshot, then lowers her voice. "You left your books at my house last night. I'd meant to bring them to you today, but I was running late this morning and I forgot. Can I bring them on Monday?"

"Oh, that's right. I figured I'd left them there. As for waiting till Monday..." She gets a contemplative look on her face and frowns. "Well, normally that'd be fine, but one of those books was for my mother, and she needs it by Sunday for some business she's working on. So I'm sorry to ask, but do you think I could stop by again today and pick them up before the weekend?"

It sounds like a legitimate enough reason. Yuu nods.

"Sure thing. I'm sure my mom will be happy to see you again."

Touko's cheeks puff up into a slight pout.

"Does that mean _you_ wouldn't be happy to see me, Koito-san?"

"I'm seeing you right now."

"You know what I mean!"

Once again her mild frustration has Yuu laughing, which eventually causes Touko to smile again too. When she's recovered, Yuu notices that Touko's bag is on her right shoulder again, unlike yesterday.

"How's your wrist, senpai?"

"All better!" She replies proudly, as if she'd taken care of it all on her own, when in reality Yuu knows if it hadn't been for _her,_ Touko would still be secretly nursing it and trying not to shriek in pain every time she brushed against something.

But Yuu's in a good mood, so she lets her have this. Mostly.

"That's good, though if it had still been bothering you I would've offered to ice it again when you come over today."

Touko's face turns bright pink.

"K-Koito-san! You're so mean!"

"Sorry, sorry."

The warning bell rings, and both girls wish each other farewell for now.

And Yuu has to admit the idea of having Touko come back home with her again today puts her in a good mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

They wrap up their work at the Student Council a little early, being it's a Friday afternoon, and wish all of their fellow members goodbye.

Sayaka opts to walk back with Touko and Yuu as far as she can before she has to change directions. Yuu hangs back a pace until that point.

Touko pulls her best friend in for a tight hug before they part ways, and only once Sayaka has given a polite wave and headed off in the opposite direction does Yuu finally move up beside Touko. Of course Touko is all smiles.

"You know, Koito-san, you don't have to be so scared of Sayaka. She doesn't bite, as far as I know."

"Maybe not _you_ ," she murmurs. "But I have a feeling she might bite anyone else if she had to."

"She would never! Probably..."

"See? I have a good reason to keep my distance."

This time it's Touko who ends up laughing outright, and seeing her smile naturally makes Yuu do the same.

As they continue their walk back toward the family bookstore, they discuss a few Student Council-related things.

The change in weather creeps in so gradually they don't even realize it until it's already too late. Dark clouds roll in far too early before twilight, and a sudden chill snakes its way into the breeze. Moments later raindrops begin to fall.

"Eh?" Touko looks up at the sky, puzzled. "Was it supposed to rain today?"

"I'm not sure. I rushed out of the house this morning without checking."

"In any case, let's hurry a bit."

They quicken their pace, but the rain does too. As they start moving faster, it starts falling harder. Within minutes the girls are running, splashing through puddles as small rivers begin churning down the sides of the streets. Cars rush by with headlights blinding and splash up even more water.

One passes them so quickly the subsequent spray of wind and water causes Yuu to stumble. Her shoe slips off the edge of the sidewalk, and with a gasp she begins falling sideways toward the street. She closes her eyes, feeling her own weight working against her, pulling her down toward the concrete-

"Koito-san!"

Touko's hand grabs her wrist so tightly it hurts. Yuu feels herself being pulled back to the safety of solid ground.

Touko is as drenched as she is, and the length of her hair makes her condition appear even worse. Her eyes are wide in terror, and Yuu can practically see her pulse jumping in her throat.

"Koito-san! Are you okay?" Her grip on Yuu's hand is trembling.

Yuu shakes herself off a bit and gets her bearings, offering a soft smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, senpai."

Touko is so weak with relief she looks as though she's about to collapse. But instead she just pulls Yuu in close and hugs her tightly.

"Thank goodness... I was so scared..."

"Me too. I'm glad you were here, senpai."

The rain continues hissing angrily all around and over them, soaking them through their clothes and as deep as their bones. The cars continue speeding by, and with each passing one, Yuu can feel Touko jolt. It makes her wonder if Mio's accident had happened during a storm like this.

By this point they're both already sopping wet, so Yuu doesn't mind staying with her for a moment. When they do eventually part from the embrace, their hands don't come apart.

They hurry the rest of the way to the bookstore, keeping hold of one another whenever one of them slips or staggers.

By the time the store is in sight it's become an absolute downpour. Yuu can see her mother waiting beneath the overhang, waving the two of them in. As soon as they're inside, the raging rain is quieted behind them as the door closes, and the warm air of the shop replaces the chill from outside.

As the girls catch their breath, Yuu's mother is hurrying about to fetch them some towels. Yuu notices her hand is still in Touko's. She uncurls her fingers one at a time and lets go gently.

"Where did this rain come from anyway...?"

Her mother reappears with two clean towels and hands them to the girls.

"The forecast mentioned it this morning, if you'd bothered to check. I saw you'd left your umbrella and I knew this was going to happen."

Yuu accepts a towel from her and begins drying herself off. Touko dips her head and does the same.

"Thank you," she says to Yuu's mother. "And sorry for intruding... I'd just wanted to come and pick up the books I forgot yesterday."

"Oh? And Yuu didn't bring them to you at school today? Instead she made you come all the way here?"

"Th-That's not it! I don't mind coming here so long as it isn't a bother!"

Yuu smiles into her towel. Touko played her cards exactly right in order to help Yuu avoid her mother's wrath.

"Oh, it's never a bother. Stay as long as you'd like, dear." With that, Yuu's mother turns to her daughter with dangerous eyes. "I would say you're welcome to stay until the storm passes, Touko-chan. My daughter would do well to offer you a bath so you don't catch cold."

"E-Eh?" Touko had been running the towel through her hair, but now her face turns bright red and she smooshes the towel over her mouth. "Y-You don't have to do that..." She peeks up at Yuu past her dripping wet bangs like a stray puppy that had been caught in the rain.

Yuu heaves a sigh and mumbles so only Touko can hear.

"Your voice says I don't have to, but your eyes are saying you really want me to."

"Eep!" Touko instantly hides her entire face into the towel.

At the very least Yuu's mother leaves them to go prepare some tea, and as far as Yuu can tell Rei isn't home right now to tease her about bringing Touko once again.

When she looks back outside, the storm doesn't seem to be letting up at all. She has to accept her fate.

With a sigh, she glances back to Touko, who is still buried in her towel, whimpering little noises.

"Senpai."

"Y-Yes?!" she yelps, straightening up and clutching the towel to her chest.

Yuu deadpans. "Allow me to go run a bath for you. It would be my pleasure."

She watches Touko's face turn an even darker shade of red, until it's so severe Yuu actually starts getting worried she might pass out. She takes a step forward and rests a hand on Touko's arm.

"Take it easy, senpai. It's not like I'm going to be taking a bath _with_ you."

That must have been the final blow. Touko makes a sound as though her soul has left her body and slowly slumps to her knees. She hunches forward into her towel and doesn't lift her head again.

Yuu feels like she really needs to start thinking things through before she just goes and says them, especially to Touko.

 _Crap. I think I really did it this time..._

"N-Nanami-senpai? Please get up. If my mother comes back to see you like this, she might kill me."

Touko shakes her head and curls in harder on herself.

"I can't... I can't feel my legs..."

Yuu brings a hand to her forehead and sighs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think before I said that. At least please sit in one of the chairs instead of in the middle of the wet doorway."

Somehow, Yuu manages to help the poor girl to her feet, though it isn't easy due to how much Touko's actually shaking, and the fact that she refuses to lift her face from out of the towel.

But by some miracle, Yuu gets her to a chair and has her put down her bag to sit. Touko still won't look up at her, but Yuu feels she deserves that.

"You should consider calling your family," she says. "Let them know you'll be staying here until the storm passes."

Touko's only response is a tiny nod.

Yuu cautiously puts her own bag down and leaves Touko for a moment to head upstairs into the kitchen. She greets her father and grandmother, informs them of Touko's visit, and then goes to the bathroom to start the water. She dries herself off a bit more thoroughly as she waits.

When the bath is just about full she shuts off the water and makes her way back downstairs to the shop. Touko still hasn't moved from her position on the chair. Yuu sighs again.

"Nanami-senpai."

"Eh?!"

"Your bath is ready."

"Ah... th-thank you... s-sorry for imposing..."

"It's fine. Just go before the water gets cold."

Touko swallows, keeping the towel close to her chest just to have something to cling to as she wobbles her way to her feet. She really looks like she's about to keel over.

Yuu follows her up the stairs to support her, urging her to hurry as much as she can.

When they finally make it to the top, Touko shyly pops into the kitchen to greet the rest of Yuu's family. They're all delighted to have her.

As Touko begins to recover from Yuu's incessant teasing, she looks around the room for the last person she can't seem to find.

"Koito-san? Is your sister not here?"

"No. She's at Hiro-kun's house. She'll probably be staying over there tonight."

"Rei-chan might not be the only one," Yuu's mother interjects. "The news said the storm is getting worse and will continue overnight. They're advising everyone to stay indoors and not to travel at all until morning. I think it would be best if Nanami-san spent the night here."

"...Huh?"

"E-Eh?!"

Both girls share a wide-eyed glance. Yuu can already see Touko's blush returning tenfold. She quickly turns away from Yuu to face her family instead.

"I-I couldn't possibly! That's far too much trouble-"

"Nonsense," Yuu's father says kindly. "It's no trouble at all."

"We couldn't let you go home by yourself in this," her grandmother agrees.

"So it's decided then," her mother says. "Give your family a call and let them know. I'll get started on dinner right after I check on Rei-chan."

With things decided, the adults all return to what they'd been doing – cooking or reading papers.

Meanwhile, Touko and Yuu are rooted to the floor. Touko is trembling so much and her face is so red Yuu is afraid her heart might burst out of her chest for real. She can feel a faint heat spreading across her own cheeks as well, but it's not nearly as bad as Touko's.

A minute passes, as if any second now they'll blink and wake up and it'll all have been a dream. But the rain continues hissing outside over the muffled sounds of the television and the quiet voices of Yuu's family members.

It's still real.

Naturally, Yuu is the first of them to recover from the shock and accept the reality.

"Well, I guess you should call home, senpai. Just explain everything to them and I'm sure they'll understand."

Touko still doesn't budge, and her lips are pursed tightly together. Yuu feels a flicker of concern in her chest.

"They won't be upset with you, will they?"

"N-No!" Touko gasps. "I-I'm sure they'll be fine with it. My parents aren't the issue here. It's-"

"Oh? Yuu?" her mother calls from the kitchen. "Normally I'd say to give Nanami-san your sister's room, but Rei-chan didn't get a chance to wash her sheets yet, and we can't do them now. But I washed yours this morning, so she can stay in your room."

"Eeep!"

There's no saving Touko from that. She sways and drops to her knees again, struggling for breath past the towel smothering her face. Yuu groans.

 _I don't believe this..._ All because she'd slept in this morning and had forgotten to bring Touko her books. _Well, since it was technically my fault she had to come back here and get stranded, I'll have to take responsibility for it..._

She looks over her mess of an upperclassman, a dripping blushing puddle in the threshold. She can't even begin to imagine how nervous she must be.

 _Even though she's been in my room twice now, and we did something pretty intimate yesterday... but spending the night is a whole other ball park._

Either way, there's no other choice now. Yuu reaches down to tap her president's shoulder.

"Senpai? I know this is a lot for you, but you've gotta call your family. And your bath is getting cold."

She has to wait a minute as Touko takes in a few deep breaths, but when she tries to stand she doesn't make it very far. Yuu helps her up again, still unable to see her expression due to the towel, but she can tell she's still blushing madly.

Yuu leads her to the bathroom and helps her lean back against the sink for support. Touko still doesn't lift her face.

"I'll go get your bag for you. And I'll bring you some of my sister's clothes to wear for tonight. Just try not to collapse again while I'm gone, please."

She hurries out, knowing the possibility of Touko losing the strength in her legs again is dangerously high. She grabs their bags and brings them back upstairs, fishes out Touko's cell phone, and then retreats into Rei's room to paw through her drawers. She chooses some long comfortable pants and a warm pajama sweater, then hurries back to the bathroom.

Touko hasn't budged since she'd left her, but at least she hadn't melted to the floor again.

Yuu places the clothes on the sink and offers Touko her phone.

"Here. Try not to take too long, or else you'll overheat and you might pass out for real. If you need anything just call for me, okay?" She waits, but Touko still doesn't move or speak. Yuu nudges her with the phone. "Sen~pai?"

At last Touko reaches out a quivering hand to accept her phone, and she gives a single nod into the towel. Yuu smiles hopelessly.

"Seriously, try not to pass out, okay?"

With this she turns and exits the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. But she lingers on the other side for a moment, just to make sure she doesn't hear any crashing. Thankfully she hears a dial tone instead, and a moment later Touko's shy voice.

"Hello, Mother? Yes, I'm fine. Actually..."

Glad that she's recovered enough to speak at least, Yuu leaves her for now and heads into the kitchen to help with dinner. Her own mother's just gotten off the phone with Rei, who had happily confirmed she'd be spending the night at her boyfriend's place.

"What a day," Yuu sighs.

 _And what a night it's gonna be..._

She heads up to her room, taking both hers and Touko's bags with her, and starts to clean up a bit just to ensure the place is as tidy as possible. She debates letting Touko stay here and simply using Rei's room for herself, but something is persuading her otherwise.

 _If something happened overnight, Nanami-senpai would tough it out by herself and never come ask for help. There's a slim chance she might come to me if she was being honest, but I'd rather not risk being away from her_.

With her mind made up about staying here, Yuu begins making arrangements. She moves the table out of the center of the room and brings in the spare futon, pillow, and several blankets to lie there instead. She grabs a warm change of pajamas and heads back downstairs just as the bathroom door is creaking open.

Touko is dressed in Rei's clothes, hiding nervously in the doorway. Thankfully she's dried off and looks much better now.

Well, aside from all the blushing, of course.

When she spots Yuu, she jumps as if she'd been caught doing something bad.

"K-Koito-san! I'm finished..."

"I can see that. I just finished getting things ready for tonight."

Just that alone causes Touko's face to heat up again, so Yuu stops there.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. I think the tea should be ready by now, so you can go into the kitchen with my family." She slips past Touko and walks casually into the bathroom.

In contrast, Touko is frantic.

"E-Eh? W-Wait, you're going to shower? And I'll be alone with your family?"

"What's the big deal?" Yuu grabs a towel for herself from the cupboard. "Just play it cool like you always do."

"B-But with _your_ family... that's different..."

"I believe in you, senpai." Yuu gives her a kind smile. "Don't worry, I'll be quick so you don't have to be by yourself for long. Just tell them about the Student Council and stuff."

Touko draws in a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"Okay."

"You've got this."

So after sending Touko off on her mission, Yuu starts her shower. The warm water feels nice after the pelting cold rain, but her mind keeps wandering all over the place, especially to random scenarios that involve Touko staying over.

 _We gotta be careful no one sees her coming out of here tomorrow morning. Especially since it's a weekend and the shop will be busy. All she's got to wear is her school uniform, so if anyone saw her like that coming from our shop, we'd have a ton of rumors floating around. I can't let that happen..._

Once she's finished her shower, she dries off and changes into her warm pajamas before drying her hair and leaving it down. When she exits the bathroom she can already hear the voices of her family members chatting with Touko. She's explaining things about the Student Council's work to them as if it were some kind of business meeting.

Yuu peers in to find her father, her grandmother, and Touko seated on the floor at the table while Yuu's mother begins bringing dinner plates over. To anyone else, Touko would look calm and collected, kneeling with her back straight and smiling easily as she speaks so highly of her school. But only Yuu can see past all that.

 _She's super stiff, and her hands are shaking in her lap._

She's just about to go in and try to help Touko out a bit when her mother spots her first.

"Yuu! If you're finished with your shower come in and help me serve! Don't just stand around!"

"Urgh... right."

And although her entrance into the kitchen is a bit unscrupulous, she still notices the relief in Touko's eyes upon seeing her. And then the consequent blush immediately afterward.

 _Right... she's never seen me in my pajamas before._

Yuu helps her mother serve the food before taking her own seat next to Touko. They say their thanks and begin eating. Touko does so nervously, as if still trying to process that all of this is really happening. Yuu nudges her softly and whispers to her.

"Senpai, please calm down."

"I _am_ calm."

"Suuure."

"I-It's just that..." Touko flashes her a look that's half-nervous and half-joyful. "I've never seen you in pajamas before... and with your hair down..." She quickly turns her attention back to her food before she can start hyperventilating in front of everyone.

Yuu takes a sip of her tea, hoping Touko will do the same to help calm her nerves. But before that, her mother addresses Touko directly.

"Nanami-san, I do hope Yuu doesn't cause you any problems at school or in the Student Council."

Yuu pouts at her mom, but of course Touko has her back.

"O-Of course not! Koito-san is extremely helpful to the Student Council! You could even say it's because of her that I was elected president!"

"Oh my," Yuu's grandmother muses. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Touko smiles. "She's a very hard worker, and she can get anything done when she's passionate about it! She helps me out a lot, too. I feel like I can really be myself around her..." She tapers off as her gaze flashes back to Yuu sitting beside her. Their eyes meet, and time seems to stop for a minute.

Yuu doesn't know what to say, but her heart feels warm at Touko's honest words. A small smile appears on her lips, but she hides it behind her tea cup. Touko snaps herself out of her trance and shyly looks back down at her food.

Yuu's family seems happy with her response.

"That's good," her father says. "Glad to hear she's helping out."

"I wish she'd help out as much around the store," her mother sighs. "At least she's doing her best for your sake."

Yuu says nothing and bites into a dumpling.

Thankfully the rest of the dinner conversation is taken over by the adults after that, so Touko doesn't have to say anything more. She just sits rigidly beside Yuu and chews at her food like a soldier. Yuu sighs again, keeping her voice low.

"Senpai, if you're so tense while you eat you're going to give yourself a stomachache. Relax." She pushes the tea cup closer to her, urging her to drink.

Touko bites her lip and holds onto the cup shakily, but downs the warm liquid nonetheless. Yuu can see her visibly loosen up, just a bit.

The storm continues raging on outside. The gusting winds are audible now along with the driving rain. It makes the house, the tea, and the food feel all the warmer.

Once supper is finished, Touko tries to offer to help clean dishes, but Yuu's mother politely refuses. Yuu avoids doing it herself and justifies it by leading Touko back to the bathroom to give her a spare toothbrush, then takes her own and starts brushing together with her. They stand side by side at the sink in silence, and Yuu notices right away that Touko won't even look up at her reflection.

 _It's a good thing there's no school tomorrow. I don't think she's going to get a wink of sleep tonight..._

Touko mimics everything Yuu does from there. When Yuu spits and rinses, Touko does so right after. When Yuu returns to the kitchen for some water, Touko does the same. She clearly doesn't want to do anything out of turn, so she waits until Yuu has done it first to ensure it's all right.

It's already fairly late by then, and the hectic day has drained Yuu of most of her energy. For Touko's sake as well, she decides to head to bed earlier than usual.

"Goodnight Mom, Dad, Grandma."

"Goodnight, dear," her mother replies, then looks to Touko. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Th-Thank you, ma'am!" Touko bows deeply and wishes Yuu's family goodnight as well.

Then it's the walk back to the bedroom.

Yuu goes at a normal pace, but she can tell Touko's legs are beginning to melt beneath her. They make it to the doorway, but that's where Touko freezes once she sees the futon on the floor.

Yuu walks in and grabs a hair brush from her desk drawer, then sits on the blankets on the floor to begin brushing. When she looks up, Touko hasn't budged.

"Senpai, please come in. I know it's a little awkward, but we don't really have any other choice."

She can see Touko swallow before making her way over on wobbling legs. She pauses halfway across the room, eyes still fixated on the bed.

"K-Koito-san, I can use the futon. I really don't mind..."

"No good. My bed is clean, but I don't think we've beaten the dust out of this thing for a few weeks. So as our guest, you'll have to use my bed."

Touko sways almost instantly, as if Yuu's just shot a small arrow through her.

"B-But it's _your_ bed..."

"It's just a normal bed, senpai."

"But it's different..." She starts to shake all over again, and her face hasn't drained of the intense blush even a little. In fact, it's only gotten worse. She looks like she had yesterday – on the verge of passing out.

Yuu leaves her hair brush on the table and gets to her feet. She grabs Touko's hand without warning, causing her to squeak, before pulling her a step forward.

"W-Wait, Koito-san-"

"Just sit down, senpai."

"Hn-!"

With a tug of her wrist, Yuu sits on her bed and pulls Touko down with her. She's got her eyes squeezed shut, her face is red, and her eyes are watering as if Yuu's forced her to eat a plate of hot peppers.

But after a moment, Touko gradually begins to calm down, if only just a little. Yuu can still feel her shaking a bit, and the pulse in her wrist is jumping like a fish out of water. But she manages a couple deep breaths, swallows a few times, then slowly opens her eyes.

"See?" Yuu prompts. "It's fine."

Touko shuffles her feet and balls her hands into fists on her lap.

"That's... easy for you to say, Koito-san. It's your room..."

Yuu knew from the start of this situation that things probably wouldn't go too smoothly, considering Touko's track record of being around her in general, let alone in her room. So Yuu changes tactics, hoping to try another way to ease her nerves.

"Senpai. We're alone now. You don't have to call me that."

Touko flashes her a bashful glance for just a second before she lets out a long breath.

"Yuu..."

"Doesn't that feel better?"

Touko gives the tiniest nod, but says nothing more. Feeling there isn't much more she can do to help her hopeless president, Yuu only has one idea left.

"I'll go get you some water. Maybe if you drink a little it'll help."

Though leaving Touko alone in her room has only ever served to make her even more tense. So Yuu hurries back to the kitchen to grab a bottle, then hurries right back.

She finds Touko has moved at least a little bit. Her head is now turned toward the window, where the rainstorm is still coming down heavily, enough to bring a wet mist rising up around the town. Yuu pads quietly across the room and offers her the water.

"Here."

Touko must have been spacing out, because she jumps and whirls around to face her with panic in her eyes until she remembers where she is.

"Oh, th-thank you..."

"Honestly, senpai. You're too skittish. If you give yourself a heart-attack during this storm, I don't think the paramedics could get here in time."

Touko clutches the water bottle and looks up at Yuu, cheeks still dusted with pink.

"But you would help me, wouldn't you...?"

"I would try, but I couldn't guarantee anything. Either way, please don't allow such a situation to arise."

"I'll do my best." Touko smiles.

"Thank you."

At last she seems to have calmed down a little bit, enough to take a sip of the water and exhale a long breath afterward. Yuu takes the bottle from her when she's finished and puts it aside on the table.

"Just try to get some rest, senpai. As it is, this is unavoidable, so just pretend you're in your own room."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know, but if you don't then you'll be up all night." Yuu gets to her feet and turns off the light, then begins making her way to her makeshift mattress on the floor. "If you need anything, just wake me."

"I-I'll try not to!"

"It's fine if you do."

Yuu lies down on her futon and slips beneath the blankets, adjusting her pillow before lying herself down. For Touko's sake, she faces away from her.

After a moment, she hears her classmate draw her legs up onto the bed and begin to shift around. She waits until she can only hear the rain, and assumes Touko has finally settled as much as she possibly can. Yuu calls out softly to her.

"Goodnight, Nanami-senpai."

She can practically hear the nervous smile in the response.

"Goodnight, Yuu..."

Yuu closes her eyes and lets the exhaustion of the hectic day drain away at long last. The rain is loud, but the sound doesn't bother her. In fact it's a little relaxing.

It's a bit strange that she can hear Touko's faint breathing from behind her as well, but after a few minutes that becomes rather soothing too.

Yuu snuggles up beneath her warm blankets, but purposefully keeps herself conscious for a while, just to make sure Touko is all right. She isn't tossing and turning, nor is she whimpering any longer, though she's certain the poor girl's heart is probably beating out of her chest. But even that would calm down after a while longer.

 _She'll be fine, one way or another._

But just to be safe, Yuu lifts her head and peers back over her shoulder, up onto her own bed.

Touko is facing away from her with her cascade of silken black hair pooling out behind her. Her breathing seems steady, if not a bit mechanical, as if she's still coaching herself on how to do it.

Yuu knows this really must be difficult for her, but she can't help smiling a little.

At last, Yuu turns back around and closes her eyes.

And she'd probably never admit it aloud, but she actually enjoys knowing that Touko is asleep in the same room as her.

* * *

The thunder comes a few hours later, and it comes with deafening volume.

It jolts Yuu right out of her peaceful sleep. Her eyes fly open as a crash shakes the building before rolling off. Right after it, lightning brightens up the room. She rolls over onto her back and glares up at the ceiling, more annoyed by it than anything.

 _Great. Now I'll never get back to sleep until the thunder stops..._

She's almost confused for a second when she finds herself looking at a different part of her ceiling, and from a different angle, until she remembers the situation she's currently in. It makes her feel the urge to check on the other occupant of the room. After all, Touko is her responsibility for tonight.

She moves slowly, turning over to face her own bed. She can't see much other than the rise in the blankets where Touko lies. At the very least it proves she's still there and hasn't disappeared halfway through the night.

Reassured, Yuu is about to roll back over and bury her face beneath the blankets in hopes to drown out the sounds until the storm passes.

But something she can't quite name keeps her from turning away too quickly.

She squints in the darkness until a flash of lightning illuminates things for just a second. It's long enough for her to glimpse Touko's shivering back.

Yuu pushes herself up right away, but her voice dies in her throat. She crawls over to the side of the bed and peers closer.

Now she can hear tiny whimpers coming from Touko, sounds she's desperately trying to suppress. Yuu isn't sure if she's awake or asleep, but either way she isn't all right.

Not wanting to frighten her, Yuu calls out softly.

"Nanami-senpai...?"

She hears a gasp louder than the others, and Touko stiffens. She doesn't turn around.

"Did... Did the thunder wake you too...?" Her voice is weak and thin.

Yuu stares at her back, willing her to reveal her face.

"It did. But that's not what's keeping me awake now."

Touko doesn't respond. Before she can, another crash of thunder shakes the building. Yuu watches her classmate jolt. She rests her chin on the edge of the bed.

"Senpai. Are you afraid of thunder...?"

A strangled whimper is answer enough. Yuu heaves a sigh.

"It's a good thing we don't have school tomorrow, I guess. Do you wanna stay up and talk?"

Touko remains frozen in her position facing the wall.

"No... I don't want to keep you up. I'll fall asleep eventually, so please don't worry about me."

"You must know you're asking the impossible, senpai."

A beat of silence. Then-

"Sorry..."

Yuu lifts her chin.

"You don't have to be. I told you it's all right to show your weaknesses around me. You don't have to hold back."

She waits a moment, watching another shudder run through Touko's body. The thunder rolls again. She knows there's something Touko wants to ask her. But when it's been a few minutes and she still doesn't crack, Yuu helps prompt her softly.

"Senpai. Is there anything you need...?"

Another crash of thunder, and another muffled yelp from Touko. Yuu is just about to take the initiative on her own accord when her president finally responds. She turns herself over slowly, as if going too quickly will somehow make the storm worse. Yuu can just barely make out her tormented expression in the darkness, her distraught eyes which are already filled with tears that have been falling all along. Touko sniffles again, ducking as far up as her nose beneath the covers.

"Yuu..." Her eyes waver in a silent plea. "Will you... s-stay with me...?"

And in spite of it all, Yuu can't help but smile.

"Of course I will."

Pushing herself up, she crawls up over the edge of her bed to join Touko, who inches back to make room. If she weren't so frightened by the storm, Yuu knows she'd be a disastrous blushing mess once again. She almost wishes that were the case, instead of her being so scared.

Yuu lifts up the blankets and crawls underneath with her. Their knees brush and their elbows bump as they try to figure out a distance that's appropriate for the situation and their relationship.

Evidently it's far too intimate a proximity for Touko's heart to handle. She has to turn back around, clutching the blankets up to her chest and burying her face into the pillow. Yuu can tell she's still shaking. She reaches out to rest a hand on Touko's back and can feel her heart pounding.

"Nanami-senpai... rather... Touko-senpai..."

She hears her gasp, feels her stiffen, then relax just a little.

But then another blast of thunder explodes, louder than the others, and Touko yelps out loud. She flips back over and throws her arms around Yuu all in a spilt second, hugging herself to her for dear life. Yuu scrambles, reflexively reaching out to hug her back. Touko buries her face into Yuu's shoulder and hides there, trembling like a baby animal.

Yuu can feel her heart slamming up against her chest. And this time it's different from yesterday, different from how it had beat after Touko's volleyball match, and different from how it had beat when Yuu had listened to it here in her room.

Now it's beating out of fear, out of terror and trauma.

Yuu knows it must hurt. She can feel Touko's heart throbbing through her own stomach as shivers rake her body. She sobs, choking her breath into Yuu's hair. Yuu can only hold her back.

"T-Touko-senpai! Are you all right?"

Yuu doesn't expect a verbal answer, and she doesn't get one. She looks back over her shoulder at the closed door, wondering if she should call out for her family; her mother might be able to help. But then she stops herself again, because she knows Touko wouldn't be able to live down revealing this side of herself to anyone else.

 _"Just Yuu..."_

It's so frustrating. The most frustrating thing Yuu's ever experienced. She wants to help her, but she knows helping her now if it means exposing her weaknesses will only hurt Touko in the long run.

 _But if it's a matter of her health and wellbeing, shouldn't that come first?_

She just doesn't know what she should do-

"Please-"

"Eh?" Yuu pulls herself back an inch, cradling the back of Touko's head, hoping to hear her better. Touko's eyes are still squeezed shut, but she manages to get out the broken words.

"Please... d-don't go..."

It ignites a new fire in Yuu's chest. She squeezes Touko closer to her.

"I wasn't planning on it."

She can tell by now this isn't a simple fear of thunder. It's much more than that.

It's a culmination of everything that's been worrying Touko's mind for months now. A nervous breakdown and a panic attack all being released at once, all of her stresses as Student Council President, all of her heartbreaking sadness at remembering her lost sister, all of the confusion and nervousness in dealing with her feelings. The storm had just been the catalyst for it all to come crashing down.

Yuu wonders if she would have broken down like this at home in her own room, if it's happened before, if it happens every night...

Or is it only here, only tonight? Because Yuu is with her, to make her feel safe? Because she knows Yuu will never judge her or ever think any differently of her?

No matter the reasons for it, Yuu feels she has a responsibility to do whatever she can to help. And it's not just the responsibility either. She wants to help Touko because she cares about her, too.

With careful fingers, she begins stroking through Touko's long soft hair, from the back of her head all the way down her back. Her other hand stays still where it's draped across Touko's waist, a stationary contact to help ground her.

"It's all right," she murmurs. "You're fine, senpai. You're just fine."

The thunder keeps crashing, and the lightning keeps flashing, and each time Touko jolts in her arms. Yuu can tell she's doing her best to suppress the sounds of her crying.

Part of Yuu wishes she'd just let it all out, but she isn't sure if that would break her entirely.

The minutes pass, and Touko's condition seems to improve little by little now that Yuu is with her. At one point Yuu feels her shifting and eases back to glimpse her tearstained face. Touko's eyes flutter open in the darkness.

"Yuu-"

Lightning flashes, and the thunder rolls again, causing Touko to flinch and hide once more. Yuu hugs her close for a moment before an idea crosses her mind. She lets go of Touko for only a moment, and hears her whimper at the loss of contact.

"Hold on," she assures her. "Just gimme a second..."

Yuu turns over and reaches for her bedside table, where the little planetarium nightlight Touko had given her is sitting. Yuu strains for the plug and fumbles to get it into the outlet.

But when she does it's all worth it.

The ceiling lights up in colors and stars, bright flecks twinkling to life as if it were the real night sky. They sparkle and swirl softly, calmly, in a way that's already putting Yuu at ease. She returns to Touko, wrapping both arms around her once again.

"Senpai," she smiles. "Please look."

She can feel Touko as she slowly turns her head, hear the slight gasp of air as she finally opens her eyes. The crying and the shaking eventually stop as Touko lets herself be dazzled by the stars.

Yuu continues petting down through her hair, making note of her pulse as it gradually beings to slow down. The thunder rumbles away, taking the lightning with it, until all that's left is the soft hiss of the rain.

Yuu can feel it when Touko lets out a long, weighted sigh. The beat of her heart has settled into something more pleasant, and her tears have finally stopped.

But even so, Yuu doesn't feel inclined to leave her. Not in the slightest.

She leaves the planetarium shining, getting lost in its lazy beauty. Touko is quiet beside her for a long time, and Yuu wonders if she's fallen asleep. But then Touko's voice breathes out in a whisper.

"Yuu..."

Yuu tilts her head a little, until it brushes with Touko's.

"Yes?"

Touko snuggles close to her and closes her eyes at long last.

"Thank you..."

She drifts off in seconds, as though she'd been holding herself back from it just so she could voice her gratitude.

Yuu hugs her a little more.

"You're welcome, Touko-senpai."

They both rest now with smiles on their faces, curled up together beneath the soft light of the stars.

* * *

When morning comes, Yuu feels the brightness of the sun beaming against the backs of her eyelids. She squints her eyes open to find herself gazing at the ceiling, where faint speckles of the planetarium are still shining overhead with the sunlight.

A pleasant, familiar scent fills her lungs, and a comfortable weight registers on her chest. Touko is deeply asleep beside her, holding Yuu in a loose embrace. Yuu's own arms are still around her as well. She smiles and plays through her hair gently so as not to wake her.

In spite of her lack of sleep, Yuu feels well-rested and relieved that Touko had made it through the rough night. She's sleeping so peacefully now that if it weren't for the dried tear stains on her cheeks, Yuu never would have known she'd suffered so horribly the night before.

Tentatively, she brushes her thumb over Touko's cheek. She can feel her heartbeat, which is small and soft now. Yuu sighs.

"Thank goodness..."

She lingers in her bed for a while, constantly listening for footsteps on the other side of the door in case she needs to jump off the mattress and back onto the untouched futon on the floor. But thankfully no one comes to disturb them so early in the morning.

Yuu lets Touko sleep as much as she needs to, and judging by what happened last night, she needs a lot of rest.

Yuu reaches over to unplug the planetarium, watching as the stars fade away in the sunlight. She rubs up and down Touko's back gently, listening to her breathe for nearly half an hour until she feels her stir.

Touko moans softly and stretches out her arms, only to find they're around someone else. She gasps, and her heart rate spikes. Yuu feels it and smirks. She turns just in time to watch Touko's eyes fly wide open.

"Good morning, Touko-senpai."

"Wh-"

In seconds, Touko's entire face is red up to her ears and down to her collar. She jolts upright and clings to the covers for fear of her heart exploding. Yuu sits up more slowly and laughs.

"Calm down, senpai. I'm sorry for teasing you first thing in the morning."

"I-I... it- aahh-" Touko huddles back as far as she can without falling off. Yuu gives her some space.

"Just take it easy. Remember it's the weekend so you don't have to rush or worry about anything."

Her words do actually seem to make Touko relax a little bit. She heaves out a shaking breath before drawing in a steadier one.

"It's just... waking up next to you... made me so happy..." She buries her face in the blankets. "It feels like my heart is going to burst!"

"Again, please don't let that happen." Yuu reaches out to pat her head gently. Her voice softens. "Senpai...? Are you all right?"

Touko seems to understand that she's referring to last night's incident. She peeks up at her just a little bit.

"Yes. I'm sorry for-"

"I already told you not to apologize."

"B-But I-"

"Listen." Yuu moves closer, which clams Touko up right away. "We already discussed this. It doesn't matter to me if you're scared of thunder or if you shake and cry all night long. You're still my Touko-senpai."

"Y... _Your_ -?"

"I'm not finished," Yuu continues. "It doesn't matter if you're secretly not as strong as people think you are... but it _does_ matter if you're holding everything back for the sake of what people think of you. That's no good, senpai. You're going to end up damaging yourself. I don't want that." She looks away, feeling a stirring of heat in her own cheeks.

Touko is quiet for a moment as she slowly straightens herself up.

"Yuu..." She lets the blankets fall from her grasp. "Yuu!" She throws her arms around Yuu instead, hugging her as tightly as she had last night. Yuu holds onto her waist and rests her chin on her shoulder.

"Senpai? Are you all right?"

"Mm!" Touko nods clearly. "I'm fine... I'm fine now... thank you... my Yuu..."

Yuu definitely blushes that time, but she hides it in Touko's shoulder.

"It's fine..."

Eventually they ease apart, and begin getting ready. They make their beds, greet Yuu's family, and take turns getting ready in the bathroom. Touko humbly stays for breakfast and thanks them all again before finally taking her leave.

She makes sure she has her school bag and her books this time as Yuu walks her out to the shop's main door.

The outside world is wet but bright after the storm, and the sunlight seems to have dried away Touko's tears as well. She's all smiles now as Yuu walks down the sidewalk with her, intending to let her go from there.

"I'm sure your parents are worried, so don't take too long," Yuu advises her. "Rei-chan is coming over soon too."

"I'm glad everything worked out," Touko murmurs. "And it's really thanks to you." Touko holds her bags behind her back and shuffles her feet bashfully. She looks down at the ground and bites her lip. "May I... show you my appreciation... with a kiss...?"

Yuu stiffens a little bit – just a little.

"S-Sure... I guess that's fine."

She closes her eyes and lifts her chin.

Touko leans forward, and Yuu can feel her breath on her lips just before their mouths bump together.

The kiss drains any remaining tension from their bodies. When they part, it leaves a warmth that lingers. Touko steps back and turns away.

"Thank you again, Yuu! I'll see you on Monday!"

"R-Right. Goodbye, Touko-senpai."

And with that they part ways – for now.

Touko hurries off with a skip in her step and in her heart.

And perhaps even Yuu feels it too.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah I wrote this a week ago and then episode 7 (was it?) dropped and I watched them walk home together in a rainstorm and I was like "welp, gosh darn it that's what I did" but I mean at least I did it gayer, right?**

 **Might end this here as a two shot! Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
